


Vasectomy

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a good dad, F/M, I gotta get a start on my actual homework but writing anidala is much more fun, I wanted to write Padmé taking care of Anakin again and the stomach flu seemed like an easy cop out, Nurse Kate is back and just as annoyed at Anakin as ever, Padmé is a patient wife, She loves her husband, This took me a while to figure out how to write, but sometimes he's a little shit and can get on her nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé decide on a more permanent form of birth control, Anakin has his tubes tied, asks a lot of questions, but gets to recover watching his favorite movies and napping next to his sons and daughters.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Vasectomy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I tried to write a more humorous, post-baby story where Padmé has to take care of Anakin, but I don't think it panned out that way.   
> I'm still taking suggestions in the comments and feedback is appreciated. For those of you who are anxiously waiting to see your prompt written, I'm working on it. It's busy season and I'm trying to make time for my hobbies, school work, my job, and somehow sleep in there. 
> 
> Comments, prompts, and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright, Mrs. Skywalker,” the doctor announced, walking into the waiting room. “He’s ready to go home. He may be a little out of it still, but otherwise, he’s just fine.” Padmé glanced up from the baby she was cooing at to see Anakin being pushed out to the waiting room in a wheelchair. 

“Hey! They gave me this stuff that makes me feel like Superman! I bet I could even pop a wheelie!” He announced, his face alight with joy and batting the nurse’s hands away. Padmé smiled at her colleague as Kate walked through the door, ready to start her shift. 

“Not you again,” she moaned, glaring at Anakin. “What now? Are you having a fifth?” Kate spotted Padmé and James, her demeanor changing. 

“Hey, Katie! Don’t worry, we’re leaving as soon as the discharge papers go through, but we’re preventing a fifth this time. Anakin! Don’t try and do a wheelie! You remember James, right?”

“Vasectomy?” Kate asked, sipping her coffee and looking back at Anakin. 

“Yeah, he’s still a little high, but that will wear off by nap time, so I’m praying I get a quiet moment today.” Anakin’s attending nurse came back from getting the discharge instructions and handed them off to Padmé. “It was good seeing you, Katie, we should get drinks soon,” Padmé said, following Anakin and the nurse out of the door. She helped him into the car and buckled him in before running to the other side and starting the car.

“Padmé? Did they cut my balls off?” He asked, looking out of the window.

“No, love, they didn’t.” 

“Oh.” He looked back at her, “Are you gonna lay with me when we get home?” 

“If you want me to, I will,” she hit a bump, and Anakin winced. “Sorry, honey. We’re almost home.” He sighed and looked back at James.

“Did we get him circumcised?”

“No, and we didn’t have Luke circumcised either,” she said patiently, “because you’re not, and we’re not a very religious couple anyway.”

“Oh, okay. I thought all Jewish men had to be circumcised.” Anakin winced again as Padmé pulled into the driveway. 

“Sorry, I tried to turn as smooth as possible. And yes, they do, but if we didn’t get them baptized, we’re not going to follow all the Jewish traditions. Go into the house and lay in bed. You look like you’re about to fall asleep, Superman.” He yawned and let her lead the way into the house. Anakin shuffled his way into the bedroom, stripping himself of his shirt as he went. “Mom just pulled in with the other three if you want to watch a movie with them,” Padmé said, handing him James and watching as he smiled and cooed at their son. 

“Yeah, I’ll go lay on the couch so you can join us as well. Hi Jimmy, oh, look at that big yawn.” 

“You’re gonna have to put a shirt on then,” Padmé laughed. “As much as I like you without a shirt, you’ll be more comfortable on the couch in one.” Anakin sighed, put a t-shirt back on looked at her. “Come on; I’ll let you watch those Kiera Knightly movies.”

“Pirates of the Caribbean,” he sighed, “I’ve made you watch them multiple times!” Padmé rolled her eyes. “Orlando Bloom is in them too!”

“Yeah, I know. And you know that I think he’s attractive.” Groaning, Anakin sat on the couch, tossing his legs up and accepting Jim from his wife. “Would you like an ice pack or some Advil?”

“Ice pack, please,” Anakin requested, adjusting his hold on the baby. “Thanks, love.” He kissed Jim’s head and picked the remote up off of the coffee table. Padmé returned with the ice pack, a towel to wrap it in, and a glass of water. Anakin squirmed, pulling at his crotch. 

“Are you sore?” Padmé asked, running her fingers through his hair. 

“No, I just haven’t worn boxer briefs in awhile. I forgot how they make everything so...compact.” He tugged at the fly of his athletic shorts again before setting the ice pack carefully over the spot he was adjusting. The door opened, and he heard two little voices shouting at each other. 

“No, Luke! Don’t take my stuff!” Leia shouted at her brother.

“I didn’t! Stop yellin’ at me!” Luke fired back, his arms crossed over his chest, like his mother and a sneer on his face that his father gave him.

“Did too!” Leia’s hands balled into fists, and her face started to turn red. 

“That’s enough, now. Leia, Luke didn’t touch your puppy, don’t yell at him. Luke, calm down, baby, you know Leia just likes to get a rise out of you. Now, get in the house, Daddy isn’t paying to air-condition the outside,” Shmi said calmly, making Anakin grin from his makeshift camp. “Hey, Space Ranger, how are you feeling?” 

“Fine, mom. I got my wife, my kids, and my pirate movies,” Anakin said, sitting up a bit so Shmi could kiss his forehead. Instead, she swiped the baby from his chest.

“Daddy! Can we watch it with you?” Luke asked, moving his little rocker next to Anakin. “No girls though, this is Luke and Daddy time.”

“The girls can watch if they want, pal,” Anakin corrected, smoothing Luke’s hair down. “Why don’t you want them to watch with us?”

“‘Cause Lele was bein’ mean the whole time we were at Mimi and Papas! She said that you weren’t gonna be the same anymore!” Anakin rolled his eyes and glanced up at Padmé. 

“I’m still the same bud, I promise.” Luke nodded, watching Anakin more than the movie. “We don’t have to watch Daddy’s movie; we can watch something else.” Luke shrugged. 

“Can we snuggle?” Luke asked, already climbing up next to his dad. Anakin’s eyes felt heavy. The warmth radiating from Luke soothed him, and the noise of Pirates became background noise as Julie and Leia giggled from another part of the house, and Jim grizzled from his left. “Go to sleep, Daddy. I’ll help Mommy with Jim,” Luke ordered, patting Anakin’s head as he drifted off. 

“I love you, Lukey Bear.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little reminder to please be respectful in the comments. I admit I did lash out at somebody on my last work, and I would like to apologize for that. It was wrong of me to take the bait. We're all reading and writing these stories for fun, and remember it costs zero dollars for you to not say anything that could be taken the wrong way.


End file.
